


Don't Be Blue, Darling

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 13 Inspired [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is the officiant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Confessions, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Fluff, Inspired by the blue suits, M/M, Schmoop, The Tape, Vows, Wedding, church, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: After everything they've been through, the Winchesters deserve some love. And one of them has found it with his longtime best friend, a certain angel. So now that the dust has settled, why not make it official?A wedding... inspired by the infamous blue suits...





	Don't Be Blue, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so y'all must already know about how Jensen and Misha wore very similar (near exact) suits at an event today. Then the wedding jokes started appearing... so I was inspired.
> 
> Enjoy!

            Dean paces up and down the church lobby, wringing his hands with worry as each second passes by. Mary watches him amusedly, leaning against the wall closest to the door. Her son is a blur of cerulean, the striking suit standing out amongst the dull, muted colors of the old, roadside basilica near the Bunker. She sighs, walking towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

            “Dean,” she starts, “Stop this. You’re driving _me_ nuts.” Mary takes deep breaths, squeezing his shoulders until he does the same, mimicking her exaggerated motions. When Dean’s body stops thrumming with anxious energy, she releases her hold and takes a step back.

            “Sorry, Ma,” he says, looking down abashedly, “Just… _nervous_ is all.”

            “Anyone could have seen that, sweetie,” Mary chuckles, “Why you would be is another question.”

            “Just… took so long to get here, I guess,” Dean shrugs, toeing at the musty carpet with his polished, brown shoe, “Still can’t believe we’re actually… just don’t want to wait any more.”

            “Patience, Dean,” Mary coos, cupping his face with her hand, drawing his eyes to hers, “He’s not going anywhere this time.”

            Dean nods, smirking. “Yeah,” he whispers, “That’s all behind us.”

            “Good,” she tells him, “Because if you don’t quit it, I’ll _give_ you something to worry about.”

            They’re laughing now, Dean bringing her in close to hug. He takes care with her dress, knowing if he mussed up her hair or wrinkled the yellow fabric, her threat would come true. A creaking door interrupted their moment, where Sam pokes his head in. “We’re ready,” he says, glancing up and down at his brother, “Boy… don’t you clean up nice.”

            “Shove it, Sam,” Dean grumbles, wiping down his suit, “Be nice – it’s my _wedding day_. That deserves some respect.”

            “Sorry, sorry – I should know better,” he cackles, “Never come between a bride and his wedding day.” Dean flashes Sam his best ‘unimpressed’ face, delighting the younger Winchester even further.

            “Oh, shoo Sam!” Mary sends him off, “Let’s get this started before Dean here throws a fit!” With one last laugh, Sam shuts the door behind him. She moves to stand next to her son, still somewhat glaring.

            “C’mon, like you said, it’s your wedding day,” Mary nudges him, “ _Smile_.” Dean holds out on her for another beat, until it creeps onto his face exasperatedly. She fusses over him a bit more, drawing the smile even further out.

            “Ma! Let’s _go_!”

            “Dean, let me have this,” she says, “It’s not like I’ll ever get to walk anyone _else_ down the aisle. So…” she shows him the crook of her elbow, “Would you do me the pleasure?”

            “Of course.” They lock arms, Mary placing a hand on Dean’s arm. Mother and son step forward, Dean knocking twice on the door. It opens – allowing entrance into the ceremony.

            Dean steps over the threshold, Mary at his side, and glances around the room. Guests line the dusty pews. Most of them, survivors from the Apocalypse world, watch happily from the sidelines. But then there are those like Donna, who weeps openly at the sight of him, Jody comforting her as best she could. Alex and Patience stifle their giggles, keeping their composure. Charlie and Ketch stand side-by-side, the red-head keeping the Brit on his best behavior. Rowena dusts away a few tears herself, with the handkerchief provided by Billie – a last minute addition.

            The further he makes it towards the front, the more he sees. Sam stands next to an empty space where Dean will be in a few seconds. His suit jacket is a nice charcoal grey, a white button down with no tie and matching pants. Bobby, at the center, looks surlier than ever having to lead the ceremony and conduct the actual wedding. It’s still a miracle he’s doing this after Dean nixed his idea for a chair.

            Jack and Claire stand next to each other, each in soft greens. She has a few daisies braided into her hair, to match the blue-and-yellow bouquet in her grip. Jack, in his hands, holds the pillow where two silver bands sit side by side.

            And finally, the person Dean’s been waiting his entire life for, waits under a supernatural glow. His hair, usually a sexy mess, has finally been tamed into order. Blue eyes sparkle, locking with his. The trench coat is gone as well, his angel’s full frame at his disposal.

            And his outfit…

            ‘ _Oh my God_ ,’ Dean thinks, heat blossoming from within his chest, ‘ _We’re wearing the same suit_ …’

            Mary and Dean pause at the edge of the altar, turning to one another. She drops two kisses, one for each cheek, and takes her place behind Sam. He moves up the steps, standing across from his soon-to-be husband.

            “Hi,” Dean whispers, fighting back the grin stretching between rosy cheeks.

            Cas fares no better. “Hi,” he says.

            “We’re wearing the same color suit,” Dean tells him.

            His angel takes a second to consider his suit. “Were we not supposed to?”

            “I mean, I didn’t expect you to wear a dress, but,” he pauses, shaking his head, “It doesn’t matter. You look great.”

            “As do you.”

            “If the two lovebirds are finished,” Bobby interrupts, “I’d like to get this shindig going before my knees buckle and break beneath me. Now, if you will…” The gathered crowd laughs, standing at attention. Dean reaches across the divide, lacing his fingers with Cas’s, and letting Bobby begin the ceremony.

            His focus drifts in and out. There’s too much on his mind for Bobby’s words to stick in their for long. Thoughts about the struggle they had to endure for this one moment. Going to Hell… to Purgatory… to the Empty. Fighting monsters and demons and angels and _archangels_. Dealing with rifts in time and space. Stopping not one but _two_ apocalypses – hopefully that’s all they’ll have to stop. Visions of friends lost and lives saved… happy moments snatched away until there was no one left to take from him.

            Cas squeezes his hand, re-centering him. He quirks a brow… tilts his head… and has Dean’s heart hammering within like all those years ago.

            “Now,” Bobby drawls, “These here boys have prepared special _vows_ they’d like to share with each other. If you’ll get on with it?” Jack steps forward, holding out the rings for each man to take.

            Dean chuckles, a watery sound he tries to push back down with all his other insecurities and fears. He goes first, sliding the band on with ease. “Cas… when I first met you, you saw me at my worst. And I’m not talking about that old barn in Illinois – I’m talking about perdition, when you raised me… rebuilt me. You saw the darkest parts of me do the worst things, and you didn’t blink. Instead of judging me, you stood by my side. Chose me every time, even when it looked like your feathered friends were going to let you back into their club. I don’t know why you stuck around for as long as you did… maybe you picked up some of that Winchester stubbornness, but I’m glad you never left for good. Even if we’ve had some rocky bumps along the road, I know nothing will keep us apart. Not our duties… enemies… amnesia… different worlds… hell, even _death_. We always have a way of finding each other again. But from here on out, I’m gonna do everything within my power to make sure we never have to be separated; because you’re my best friend… and I _need_ you. I – I want you. I _love_ you.”

            “Dean,” Cas starts, eyes brimming with unshed tears Dean sure matches his own, “Angels were created to love humans… but we never understood what love is. We were never hardwired to ‘get’ emotions. And those that do… are quickly fixed. Yet you… you taught me the beauty of feeling: both the good and the bad. If it weren’t for you, I would never have found my own family. Who accepts me for who I am. Who helps me when I am down. Who loves me… even after my mistakes. I feel, now, that I am the only angel who has ever achieved what Chuck wanted from us: to love humanity… all because I have found love with _you_. No matter what challenges await us down the road, I’m sure we’ll face it together side by side… in your beloved Baby.” Dean chokes out a sob, his ring fitting perfectly. “As long as you’ll let me pick _some_ of the music.”

            “You’re the only exception, Cas.”

            “Now if you’re done?” Bobby asks, looking between the two with a smile – even he not immune to their words, “You can kiss.”

            Dean leans forward, meeting Cas’s lips to the joyous cheers of the wedding crowd. He feels something land on his shoulders, and finds rice – Sam, Jack, and Claire tossing it from the sidelines.

            “I now declare you Mr. and Mr. Winchester,” Bobby finishes up, “Now move it so we can start the reception already!”

            “And after?” Cas asks Dean, later on when they’re alone in the safety of Baby, “Where should we go?”

            “I was thinking maybe the California coast,” Dean tells him, shifting into drive, “Beaches are great for a honeymoon. After that?” he looks over at his angel – his _husband_ , “Wherever. As long as you’re right there in the passenger seat with me.”

            “Always.”

            Dean almost pulls out, finger twitching against the radio knob. Instead, he looks to Cas, ”Why don’t you pick? I did say you were the exception.”

            He smiles, “I think I have something we’ll both like.”

            When Cas slips Dean’s ‘Top TraXX’ in, he can’t help but agree. They hold hands over the gearshift, driving onto the highway and leading the procession back to the Bunker.

            And towards the start of their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this helps ease the heartbreak we'll no doubt get from tonight's finale!!


End file.
